deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirby vs Heaven Ascension DIO
Kirby vs H.A.DIO is a What-if Death Battle. Description JoJo's Bizarre Adventure vs Kirby! Two of the most powerful characters if not the most powerful of their respective franchises. These two can absorb them enemies to gain more power in one way or another. Interlude (Cue - Theme From DEATH BATTLE!) Wiz: Fiction has all kinds of strong and powerful characters that easily surpass the limit of their rivals, making a fight against them a complicated task. However, with the unlimited potential that these fighters have the safest option in a fight is to turn around and run as fast as you can. Boomstick: And that would only prolong the inevitable... ' Wiz: Kirby, the Pink Demon. '''Boomstick: and Heaven Ascension DIO Brando, the master of The World. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... ' Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armor and Skills to see who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Who will Win? The Pink Marshmallow will annihilate DIO! Kirby would be an excellent donut... Which one is better? JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Kirby Which universe is more powerful? Vanilla Ice solos the Kirby universe Magolor solos the JoJo's universe Kirby (Cue - Rainbow Resort (Kirby Nightmare in Dream Land)) Wiz: The World of Pop Star is a relaxed place where one can lead a quiet life almost without any problem, almost... '''Boomstick: You see... Pop Star has an inhabitant that nobody would wish to be in his way, one that over the years caused more deaths than any evil entity, sorcerer and god trying to conquer or destroy the universe, and his name... it's Kirby. Kirby: Poyo, poyo! Wiz: Ignoring mass genocide, Kirby could only be described as an infant of more than 200 years with the clear mission of protecting his planet or even the entire universe from any kind of threat. Boomstick: What kind of fool leaves a Pink Ball as the protector of his world, is everyone Useless there? Wiz: Yes. I mean no, most of the creatures you'd find on Pop Star are very powerful, although compared to Kirby this is little or nothing.(Cue - Gourmet Race - Kirby Super Star) Kirby can easily beat anyone in his world including Dedede and Meta Knight, a swordsman with thousands of years of experience. Boomstick: It is worth mentioning that in the anime Meta Knight trains Kirby so in some occasions he could be limiting himself, however there are several instances in the games where the plot suggests that Meta Knight has to stop Kirby so the Pink Puffball has had legitimate victories over the Masked Swordsman. Hell, no matter how cool he looks, he must be an idiot to lose against an infant. Wiz: Not really, he is smart enough to build at least one of the multiple Halberds that he had and lead his own army called the Meta Knightmares. Boomstick: "The Meta Knightmares"? Yeah, he must be very smart. Moving on Meta Knight is not the only warrior that Kirby humiliates, some of his victories are against beings like Galacta Knight, Nightmare, multibles Dark Matters and Dark Mind who corrupted the Mirror World with his evil Wiz: And considering that the Mirror World is actually an entire dimension... this is pretty impressive, he even control or lead Master Hand and Crazy Hand who are basically gods in the Smash universe. Boomstick: Keep in mind that Masahiro Sakurai is the creator of Kirby and Smash and usually incorporate things of those two universes at will, is more the boss fights in Smash feel the same as boss fights in Kirby added the fact that Master and Crazy Hand can be absorbed to gain the ability "Smash". (Cue - C-R-O-W-N-E-D) Wiz: Right, Kirby's Copy Ability is his main skill being able to copy everything without any limit when he swallows something in his stomach dimension added to Kirby's infinite power that powers the abilities far beyond of who the possessor of the ability originally had and Kirby becomes a master using that ability instantly, this is how he can defeat beings at a universal level with supposedly inappropriate transformations like Yo-yo Kirby or Parasol Kirby. Boomstick: If Kirby inhales two different enemies at the same time he gains a powerful combination of both abilities. Sure, that mechanic has not been used for a long time, but it's still a power that Kirby possesses. Wiz: Once copied a hability this can be sacrificed to create a "Helper" to fight at his side, however the helpers possess only a fraction of Kirby's power and can be defeated with enough damage, although they can definitely fight on their own without Kirby. Boomstick: But when they do help Kirby then they follow him everywhere, if they move outside a range of about 25 meters they become a star and return immediately with him. Why does that happen? Gaming mechanics?... ''' Wiz: Maybe, or maybe it's because the Helpers are life forms created by Kirby and he doesn't need to absorb a living being to create them, that can be the reason why they explode when they are defeated. If Kirby decides to, he can suppress the helper in to an object and absorb it to obtain the ability with which he was created... and if you are wondering, yes, when the Helper is about to die Kirby can suppress his to absorb it to gain his abilities and sacrifice that to generate another Helper with complete health. (Cue - 0² (Zero-Two) Higher Quality) '''Boomstick: That's so cheap. Also create life only to kill it later is too diabolic, seriously WTF Kirby. Wiz: Fortunately Kirby can only create one helper at a time and the copy abilities are not the only thing that make Kirby powerful, in multiple endings of his adventures Kirby is seen happily returning to his house without any ability. Boomstick: Considering how alterable the minds of the children are, this would mean two things; Or defeating enemies is not a struggle for Kirby or he enjoys killing them and turning them into Souls and then killing them again. I am voting for the second one. Wiz: Kirby is an extraordinarily skilled fighter and if he doesn't decide to swallow what he aspires, he can always spit that out to attack his enemies. Boomstick: And he does so with a strength and power enough to push a wave of dark matter that would eventually consume an entire universe. Wiz: His transport vehicle in the universe, the Warp Star, travels at speeds massively higher than the speed of light as it can reach the end of his galaxy in seconds. Boomstick: That thing really has the ability to travel through galaxies in seconds. But that would be just travel speed, right? Kirby has not proven to go to those speeds. Wiz: Not really. Multiple enemies of Kirby can easily kept up with the speed of the Warp Star, even surpass it, and they achieve this with their own speed. So... Kirby defeating those enemies means that he is at least at his speed. Boomstick: Including but not limiting to Dark Matter, 0 who created the Dark Matters can shoot them like projectiles, 0² who is 0 but presumably is more powerful and Landia and Magolor and that would put them at the same speed as the Lor Starcutter. ''' Wiz: But Kirby is not only insanely fast, he is also strong and durable; He is powerful enough to annihilate a planet comparable to the Earth, durable enough to receive an explosion equivalent to that power. '''Boomstick: And skipping a little of that planetary level, he is durable enough and strong enough to defeat Dark Nebula, who at the beginning of his fight destroys all stars and celestial bodies in the middle of a galaxy on a radius of at least hundreds of light years until the only thing visible in space anymore was another far away galaxy. But remember; Just because Kirby has infinite power and has the potential to destroy galaxies, that doesn't remove the fact that these are his greatest achievements of durability and destructive power. Wiz: In destructive power, yes, in durability, no. You see... Kirby is durable enough to withstand several attacks from the sword of Meta Knight, Galaxia. Boomstick: All right, so? Wiz: In Kirby Super Star Ultra, the description inside the game Meta Knightmare Ultra says "Unlimited power in your blade. Command your called knight. Train and journey the cosmos!”. Boomstick: That's awesome but... ''' Wiz: AND In the original japanese version says that sword has infinite power. '''Boomstick: What?! That can't be right! Wiz: It actually makes sense if we consider that Meta Knight is the only survivor of the galactic civil war against Nightmare, who Master Kirby is perhaps his most powerful ability, who in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror the description calls it "Almighty Sword!", who he deflects Magolor's energy balls and who in the minigame Kirby Quest has 9999 of damage. Boomstick: Well... 9999 is not infinite... ''' Wiz: Was the maximum possible, the poor final boss only had 3000 HP. '''Boomstick: That's an overkill, what do we learn from this? (Cue - Fountain of Dunks) Wiz: Obviously not all the enemies that survive an attack of Galaxia have a resistance to the level or superior to infinity, at least only these characters: Nightmare, Dark Meta Knight, Dark Mind, that Dark Matter clone, so possibly 0 and 0², Queen Sectonia, DDD, Galacta Knight, Landia and Magolor. Boomstick: And they are all characters that Kirby already defeated at least twice! This would also explain why he survived against beings with insane amounts of power such as Magolor, Marx Soul or the Star Dream. Wiz: All this power looks good but let's not forget what might be Kirby's worst problem, his range; His destructive power remains only on multi-galaxy level, his 8 inches are a problem against a rival with his same speed and his absorption has his limits. Boomstick: Well his absorption doesn't have a range problem is actually quite powerful, but it doesn't work with powerful opponents, so Kirby first defeats them and then eats them. Wiz: His other big problem is his intellect, we must clarify that although in the anime Kirby is a baby in the games he is a child and can maintain a smart combersacion. Boomstick: He can also build a spaceship in seconds! Wiz: Yeaaah... Although having the knowledge to do that is impressive, that does not mean that your general intellect is at that level. For example, Kirby can re-generate things that he has already eaten... This will sound very useful, right? Kirby could use appropriate abilities for every situation, right? No, Kirby barely uses this power much less he would use it with this efficiency, he is not that clever. Although to be fair, he is a genius in combat. Boomstick: He is also a dick with everyone. Is surprising that Nintendo hasn't tried to soften what happens when Kirby absorbs someone. They die. Or worse... they get stuck in that stomach dimension forever. Wiz: Surely you think that when someone treats Kirby as a cannibal is just a joke and that, but in fact that's true and if you've played Kirby's games you've probably killed and eaten what Kirby considers to be "enemies". Boomstick: In Kirby's eyes, other people are just tools to gain power as well as food. Kirby: ... Heaven Ascension DIO (Cue - Holy Diver) Wiz: The endless adventure of Joestar bloodline is full of unresolved mysteries, unforgettable characters and extraordinary villains, including Dio Brando the most ambitious and charismatic archenemy of the Joestar descendants. Cue - Jojo's B.A: Eyes of Heaven OST - Dio Brando (Phantom Blood) Boomstick: Born in the XIX century his life as a child sucked; he lived in poverty, his mother died, he learned to stay on his own in the slums of England and his father was a selfish moron turning Dio into a selfish bastard, oh and then his father died of a fatal illness. Wiz: Don't feel bad for him for a moment, Dio poisoned his own father and is implicated that he was born evil instead of being something that he formed by the experiences of his life. Boomstick: Destined to live as a member of the noble Joestar family the life of Dio Brando change forever. Dio:(In front of his father's grave) You made mather suffer because of you! You're the worst father! Want me to be rich! Ha! I will show you! Your... "Inheritage", I accept. I'll take exploit every situation I can to The World's wealty and powerful man! Scumbag!!! (Dio spits to his father's grave and retires from the cemetery) Wiz: Wow... Never notice all the relevance of that scene... Boonstick: Dio spat at his father's grave! That's reason enough to compare him to Kirby! Wiz: What? No! He actually achieves what he promised himself at that moment! Also, fuck Speedwagon, that boy wasn't born evil. Boomstick: Dio planned to seize the fortune of the Joestar family so he decided to torment his half brother Jonathan to drive him crazy, but Jonathan beat the shit out of Dio and accidentally activated the Stone Mask that, by the way, turns people into vampires. Wiz: After a few years of a false friendship with Jonathan, Dio's plans failed so he decided to become a vampire using the Stone Mask. As a super natural vampire Dio possesses almost unlimited stamina, superhuman strength, inhuman speed, can shoot fucking lasers out of his eyes, freeze people by controlling his body temperature, among other abilities. Boomstick: And now he has a new ambition: conquer The World, and he definitely has the power to do so. Wiz: Dio has the strength to bends an iron spear while having his hand impaled by the same spear which is quite impressive, the speed to kept up with Jonathan who was able to react to his eye beams which is a supersonic reaction, the durability to survive being just a head or being almost cut in half and he can also make tentacles come out of his body to unite the parts of his body although his "immortality" has his limits Boomstick: A vampire named Straizo survives an explosion of at least eleven grenades, so Dio would be able to do the same if his head remains intact. Wiz: To fight Dio Jonathan learned the ways of the Hermit and... Well he basically learned a martial art that allowed him to transmit energy similar to the sun, so is specifically made to kill vampires and other creatures specifically weak to the sun. Boomstick: But it was completely Useless next to Dio and in his final battle against Jonathan... No wait, he actually lost... ' Wiz: Being the natural survivor he is, Dio survive as a head. Now he just needed a body to try to dominate The World once more. '''Boomstick: What a horrible situation. If I were him, I would put myself in the body of an animal, just to feel more comfortable and then I would look for a body more... ' Wiz: He directly decided to steal Jonathan's body. '''Boomstick: The man who could't beat having his whole body? Wiz: The same. Boomstick: Is he completely insane? Wiz: Well... Yes. But he learned to respect Jonathan and therefore to the whole blood line Joestar, although things did not go so well. Boomstick: Dio was defeated in a ship that was about to explode while Jonatha's wife escaped by getting into Dio's coffin. Wiz: Dio didn't steal the body of Jonathan and died... Exept that he could steal the body of Jonathan and survived the explosion hiding in the second coffin. (Cue - Jojo's B.A.: All Star Battle - DIO's World) '''Boomstick: Ah, yes, the second coffin, do you remember it? It did not appear on screen but there was one on the boat. Wiz: Surviving for a hundred years at the bottom of the sea and finally free on the surface, DIO tried to dominate The World once again. Boomstick: Let me guess, he was direct to try to kill the Joestar descendants. Wiz: Not really, even if he was most of his life at the bottom of the sea DIO's experience and intellect are now reminisably higher, though he remains just as arrogant. Boomstick: DIO needed to modernize, so as the Stands were fashionable and super cool and the Hamon was a thing of years ago, DIO abandoned his vampire abilities and used an arrow to obtain the World's most powerful Stand... For the time obviously. Wiz: http://i.imgur.com/zZohCTD.jpg is instant once he decides that he's going to stop time. Boomstick: Holy shit! Why does he have a heart in the skull? Taken by surprise if a Stand user doesn't invoke his own can be hit or killed as the weak human that he is, and DIO is no exception to this. But although this is a valid weakness to explore... Not only DIO without The World has superhuman durability, but let's face it, this is a cheap trick to give Stand users weaknesses and should not be a problem in the middle of a fight unless the opponent has an insanely superior speed. He moves weird That could be because he doesn't completely dominate Jonathan's body. No, Seriously he moves weird The World overpowers Star Platnium Is he really faster?because... fight against Silver Chariot hit someone set to go at the speed of light He easily reacted to the Emerald Splash Not even Jotaro's platinum star could defend himself against that, although this was very early with Jotaro not having much experience using his Stand but the Emerald Slash have proven to be more than twice as fast as a bullet Wiz: In multiple instances of his life to eventually [ use them] in [ one way or another]. In fact he is extremely good using the environment in his favor, like that time when he threw his famous [ Steam Road] at Jotaro. Boomstick: Or that time when he launched his infamous http://i28.tinypic.com/2rneolj.jpg. This is similar to how Jonathan, in several instances of his fight with Dio, use the environment to his advantage. This only demonstrates DIO's experience over more than 100 years Ignoring the pain of his body can be a fatal mistake, He can have panic He didn't kill Polnaref having the opportunity to do so DIO preferred to hurt one of his allies having the clear opportunity to kill at least one of his enemies however, he can end his rivals with one hit, especially the Joestar bloodline. He acts as an emperor, even with their enemies (Cue - Jojo's B.A: Stardust Crusaders - Awekening Darkness of The World) ugly 11 Completely insane, which is his true nature male chauvinist... ? Boomstick: Nah, he hates everyone equally Hamon users and [ Stand users], [ family] and [ enemies], dogs and cats oh but birds are fine To be fair they are all terrible Catholics this makes no sense Intermission (Cue - Theme From DEATH BATTLE!) Wiz: All right the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight (Cue - Za Warudo to Win) (Cue - JoJo's B.A.: Stardust Crusaders Final Battle) (Cue - Avalon) (Cue - JoJo's B.A.: Stardust Crusaders - Shoot Towards The Decisive Battle) Analysis Advantages & Disadvantages Next Time...